howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
No Dragon Left Behind
}} "No Dragon Left Behind" is the tenth episode Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5. It was released on Netflix on August 25, 2017. Overview Plot After the last battle, the Edge is in pretty bad shape, and the Twins have some fun ideas on how to rebuild their hut, even though theirs is the only one to survive. While they're talking, Garff sings in the distance, and the Riders go to find that he's about to consume Smidvarg. Though he's just following his instinct, they decide it's time to find Garff another home. Fishlegs says he's found a great island home for him, so they all escort him there. At first, it looks perfect, and the Riders all say their goodbyes, but soon they come across some aggressive and venomous Slitherwing dragons. Stormfly, who has created a strong bond with Garff while he was injured, tries to defend him, but the two dragons and the wild ones disappear in the brush. When they find Stormfly, she's cocooned in amber and Garff is gone. When released, Stormfly starts acting very strange, so Astrid thinks her dragon has been poisoned by the Slitherwings. The team splits up to find Garff and collect the ingredients for an antidote, while Astrid stays with Stormfly, though she's unable to control her. Fishlegs, Ruff, and Tuff gather the Angel Fern and tree sap but struggle on how best to get venom from the wild dragons. At almost getting spit poison at by the Slitherwing they were watching, their dragons drag them away just in time, but without the venom. Astrid is insistent on saving Stormfly and runs toward the aggressive one, eventually punching it with her bare hand, collecting a hand full of venom. Poisoned, she stumbles back to where the others are and collapses, but not before saying to make two doses of the anti-venom. Meanwhile, Hiccup and Snotlout are trying to find where the Slitherwings took Garff. Snotlout confesses sincere empathy for Astrid, remembering when he thought Hookfang was dying many years earlier and how nice she had been toward him then. They follow the amber trail to a cave where Slithersongs are curled up sleeping and find Garff had sealed himself off from the wild dragons by spewing amber over the entrance of a chamber. They learn that the new dragons' poison coated scales are retardant to Death Song amber, and realize that Garff cocooned Stormfly in an attempt to prevent her from being poisoned. Back with Stormfly, Astrid wakes up feeling better, but Fishlegs tells her that the anti-venom doesn't seem to be working on Stormfly and he doesn't know why. Thinking her dragon is about to die, Astrid starts crying, and in an attempt to save her from embarrassment, Ruff passes the tears off as just dust. The Twins then remember when their Great Uncle Magmar was dying and explained his stages of grief. Astrid suddenly realizes that maybe Stormfly isn't poisoned after all, but is merely grieving her friend. Though still sad, Astrid feels better and tries to comfort her dragon, when a song from Garff is heard and Stormfly suddenly perks back up. They follow the songs to the cave and rush in to help fight off the Slitherwings and save Hiccup and Snotlout, their dragons, and Garff. Fishlegs finds another island for Garff to make his home, but the Riders let the two dragons enjoy each other's company a little longer before they head home themselves. Trivia *The episode "Race to Fireworm Island" is referenced when Snotlout remembers when Hookfang was sick and Astrid, for once, was kind to him. *This is the second time Snotlout talks about ice cream - first time was in "Crushing It" - even though in "The Eel Effect" they didn't know what ice cream is. **It could have been invented in the time between the episodes. *This is the first time Tuffnut said tears without crying. *This is the first time we see Astrid cry. *They use the term moon again when describing the amount of time a Slitherwing's venom kills. Historically a moon has been equal to a month but no venomous animal uses venom that takes a month to work so this suggests a mistake on the part of the writers. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Garffiljorg *Smidvarg Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Death Song *Night Terror *Slitherwing Animal Characters *Chicken References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Episodes Focused on Astrid Category:Stormfly (Franchise)